Hit and Miss
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. Allen was too good at this game and Kanda just wasn't going to stand for it. Not that he could... with what Allen was doing to him...


_Title:_ Hit and Miss

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. Allen was too good at this game and Kanda just wasn't going to stand for it. Not that he could... with what Allen was doing to him...

_Genre:_ Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, failed humour, implied sexual activities, bored Allen and... uh... cheating xD

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own -Man xDD But if I did... well... you know Allen and Kanda would get more time on-screen together.

**Author's Comments:** This is for Yullen week! YAY!!! This time the prompt is "_Battle_". So I thought, Battleship! Apparently it was invented in the early 1900's so...

* * *

**Hit and Miss**

* * *

_In order to preserve your self-respect, it is sometimes necessary to lie and cheat._

- Robert Byrne -

* * *

"Bored bored bored bored BORED!!"

Allen was bored. _Severely_ bored. He hadn't had a mission in a long while and being cooped up in the Black Order Headquarters was starting to get to him. Not to mention that Lenalee, Lavi and Krory were all out on a joint mission, leaving him to suffer alone.

Walking into the Common Room, the room used for members to unwind betwixt missions, he looked around. Many there were Finders, only a few were draped in familiar black garb but then again few in those black garbs were familiar. Well, except for one.

Plopping down at the table in front of him, casually regarding the half full glass of wine on the table as he mumbled, "Hello Kanda."

The samurai rolled his eyes upwards, grunted and turned them back down to his book.

Staring at the cover, Allen read the large bold print. "'Paradise Lost.' What is it about, Kanda?"

Turning a page, he replied after a few moments, "Lucifer's fall from heaven and the tempting of Adam and Eve."

"Oh... that's interesting..."

"Hn."

".... How long ago was it written?"

The book slammed shut and was dropped onto the table. "What the hell do you want, moyashi?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored. Wanna play a game with me?"

"You always cheat because you can't handle losing to someone superior, so I'm not interested, moyashi." He stretched over to pick up his book again.

_'Like you're one to talk....' _Allen thought, his eyebrow twitching, but he plastered on a syrup-flavoured smile. "Please Kanda, I'm booooored! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase!"

"... Will you shut up if I play _one_ game with you?"

Allen nodded enthusiastically and bounced off to the other end of the room to ruffle through the cabinet in the corner, returning with two pens and two pads of paper.

"How about 'Battleship'?"

Kanda shrugged and grabbed a pad, already preparing his grid.

Opening his notepad and drawing a blank grid with the places of his ships, Allen motioned for Kanda to start.

"G-1."

Allen gleefully raised his pen and with a small smile he stated, "Miss. C-7."

Kanda's hand shook and he spluttered out an incredulous 'hit' as he scrawled the mark of an x shape.

"Sink." He called out after another three hits. He didn't mourn the loss of his battleship any longer than necessary as he called out, "Beginner's luck, moyashi."

White hair shook side to side in cocky laughter and Allen muttered a 'maybe' as he scrawled across his pad. A sneer reflected in his eyes as he continued his assault, "B-4."

Kanda nearly dropped the glass of wine he was sipping on as yet another cross-marred yet another one of his ships, his small submarine that stood no chance against a further two hits.

The long drawn strokes of his pen proved his irritation to Allen, who gave a single smile. Kanda opened his mouth to say something but it almost immediately shut again as his aircraft carrier took a hit.

Slamming his fist down upon the flimsy table, Kanda snarled out, "You're cheating me, moyashi!"

An innocent look graced Allen's face and he shook his head as sincerely as he could as Kanda sat back down.

Wiggling his feet in his boots, Allen moved his foot up and down Kanda's leg, gently and smoothly, until he heard the blue-haired one give a sharp gasp.

"What the hell are you doing, moyashi?!" Came the violent hiss and he let another intense look overwhelm him. "What do you mean? It's just begin luck, don't be a sore loser."

Leaning forward, hands gripping the edges of the table dangerously, Kanda gave a blunt whisper. "You _know_ that's _not_ what I meant."

Allen gave a devious smirk, so 'rare' on his face as his eyes glinted demoniacally. "_I_ may know... but _they_ don't."

Kanda followed his gaze to the other Black Order members who were strewn across the room, many of which were staring at the samurai for his large, dramatic outbursts.

Those horrifically angry eyes immediately glared at them, an icy glare that froze their hearts and forced their faces away from him, before Kanda turned back to the white-haired exorcist.

Allen gave a light laugh, "Wouldn't make too big of a scene here. You may not be able to deal with the consequences."

Kanda wanted to protest, to yell to kick away Allen's 'irritating' foot but... Allen was right. If he made such a move, everyone would know exactly why. He would never live it down. His pride was at stake.

Not only that but the devious exorcist before him was toying and mocking him, degrading him. _That_ was a blow to his pride too.

"You're dead when we get out of here. _Dead_!"

With a growl, Kanda stared at the smug midget as he spoke, "How about we continue our little game. My turn wasn't it?"

That wandering limb somehow found its way up to Kanda's inner thigh and he groaned and nodded.

"Yes it was... now what was it I was doing... hmm..."

The elder male wanted to wring that cocky little neck as he purposely dragged out his move so that he could continue with his molestation.

"A-A-Aircraft Carrier." Kanda trailed out in response, his voice unsteady and reaching high new points as he tried desperately to focus on the piece of paper.

"Ah! That's right! A-2."

"Hi-HIT!" Kanda squealed out as Allen's foot grazed a certain... area...

A few more hits and the Aircraft carrier was gone. A few more strokes of his leg and soon so was his frigate, leaving only one, little ship to go.

And go it did.

"I win!" Allen beamed, _FINALLY_ removing his foot from Kanda and standing up, abandoning his pad on the table in front of his opponent.

Leaning over the table, Allen closed in on Kanda's face. "Better luck next time..." He closed the distance and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away with a smirk and whispering, "...Ba-Kanda."

Kanda watched the smaller male stride confidently out of the room and shook his head, his midnight hair flailing loosely along his face and he pulled his hair back from his face, considering how long it would take for him to be able to get up from his seat.

"Damn moyashi..."

Walking outside of the room, Allen bent down and pulled off two discreet little mirrors from his boots. Staring at his reflection with a smile, he muttered, "Kanda, you're too easy."

Placing the mirrors inside his jacket pocket, Allen whistled victoriously as he walked down the hallway towards his room.

* * *

Do you get it? He used the mirrors to look at Kanda's page in the midst of his... molestation. XDD Hee hee... I'M NOT SAYING I USE IT!!! O.O;;

Uh... I wrote this really quickly last night and I'll probably come back to edit it so... forgiveness please? And a review? xDDD


End file.
